Candles have been used for centuries for lighting and for decorative purposes. Although the use of candles for lighting interior structures has decreased since the invention of the incandescent lamp the use of candles for decorative purposes have been increasing particularly in the last few years. Many commercial establishments currently have sections displaying and offering various types and structures of candles for sale. Even stores devoted to the exclusive display and selling of candles are now in the market place.
Normally, candles are placed in candle holders such that the candles are held at the base and positioned in an upright position. Typically, a candle holder such as a candelabra may have several candle holders each holding a candle in an upright position. Each candle holder generally has a cylindrical candle socket having a cavity sized for receiving the base of a candle and which socket is located on a saucer like member. The saucer is generally configured with such a circumference that the saucer may catch any burning or hot material that may drop from the burning candle and thereby help to prevent a fire.
A candle socket may be of a mug like structure having a solid circular like configuration surrounding a cavity formed for receiving the base of a long slender candle such that the candle extends upward well beyond the upper edge of the candle socket. Another candle socket has a number of spring like arcuate members formed in a circular configuration each extending upward from a base section with a center section bowed inwardly such that the arcuate member bowed sections form a circular section to grasp and hold the base of the candle in a vertical position within the socket. A single member candle holder has a circular base configuration with the upper sides of the base extending vertically upward and fluted outward from the base forming a hexagram. With this type of candle holder the base of a candle is positioned within the circular base such that the candle is held vertical with respect to the base. Another type of candle holder is a candle lamp structure having a stem mounting an ornamental globe configuration designed to hold a candle therein with the axis of the candle positioned vertical with respect to the stem. In still another type of candle holder, a candle socket is mounted within a saucer in such a position that the upper semi-circular rims of the candle socket and saucer are positioned at an angle with respect to the bottom surface of the saucer. Even though the rims are not horizontal, the candle socket apparently holds a candle with the candle axis positioned vertically.
In each of above set forth candle holders the axis of the held candle is positioned vertically thereby enabling melted material of a burning candle to flow down along sides of the candle. Several different types of candle holders have been designed to enable a candle to be positioned vertically even though the surface holding the candle holder is positioned at an angle with respect to the horizontal. One of this type of candle holder has a cylindrical candle socket mounted on a saucer having a clip securing the saucer and candle socket to a support having a curved head piece and two resilient leg pieces branching out from the base of the head piece. The clip securing the saucer and socket to the curved head piece enables the saucer and socket to slide along the surface of curved head piece. Ends of the leg pieces may be positioned on a non-horizontal surface and the clip moved along the curved head piece to locate the candle axis vertically to the horizontal. Apparatus of yet another candle holder is formed in a clip like configuration with a candle socket mounted on a surface of one of the clip members. The clip structure can apparently affix the candle socket to a non-horizontal surface with a candle held by the socket positioned vertically with respect to the horizontal.
A vertical pillar candle burns with the candle wick wavering such as to create a ragged edge around the top edge of the candle as the candle melts under the effect of the hot wick flame. Tilting the candle from the vertical position causes the candle wick to burn in a more even manner thereby creating a more even top edge that is more desirable especially for decorative candles. A problem arises with the aforementioned candle holders in that the candles are held in a vertical position and if the holders allow a burning candle to tilt there may be a possible fire if the burning candle flame or the hot melting candle material comes in contact with an adjacent flammable material.
Solution
The foregoing problem is solved by apparatus for cradling a candle wherein the cradling apparatus has a base member with a bottom surface for mounting the apparatus on a horizontal surface structure and with an upper surface positioned at a predetermined angle with respect to the bottom surface for receiving a base of the candle. A supporting member is located on the base member adjacent the lower portion of the upper surface with respect to the bottom surface of the base member with an outer surface thereof perpendicular to the base member bottom surface. An inner surface of the supporting member is positioned perpendicular to the angled upper surface of the base and is configured for receiving and cradling the candle on the base upper surface with a center axis of the candle positioned at the predetermined angle with respect to a vertical line perpendicular to the base member bottom surface.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, apparatus formed of a fire retardant material for cradling a candle has a circular base member with a round bottom surface for mounting the candle cradle apparatus on a horizontal structure and with an upper inclined circular surface positioned at a predefined angle of a range of 8.degree. to 200.degree. with respect to the bottom circular surface formed for receiving a base section of the candle. A semicircular supporting member is located a rear portion of the circular base member adjacent a lower portion of the upper circular surface with respect to the bottom circular surface of the base member and is formed with an outer surface thereof perpendicular to the base member bottom circular surface. The inner surface of the -supporting member is positioned perpendicular to the upper inclined circular surface of the base member and is configured for receiving and cradling a circular candle on the base upper circular surface with a center axis of the candle positioned at the predefined angle with respect to a vertical line perpendicular to the base member bottom surface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, candle cradle apparatus in accordance with the principles of the invention has a square base member with a bottom square surface for mounting the apparatus on a horizontal surface and an upper square surface wherein a plane of the upper square surface is formed at an incline at a predefined angle having a range of 8.degree. to 20.degree. with respect to a plane of the bottom square surface. A candle supporting member is located on the base member upper square surface adjacent a portion of the upper square positioned closest to a corresponding portion of the bottom square surface of the base member. The outer surface of the candle supporting member is formed with an outer surface thereof perpendicular to the base member bottom square surface and with an inner surface positioned perpendicular to the upper square surface. Sides of the candle supporting member extend along edges of the base member for receiving and cradling a square candle on the base member upper square surface with a center axis of the cradled candle positioned at the predefined angle with respect to a vertical line perpendicular to the base member bottom square surface.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, candle cradle apparatus in accordance with the principles of the invention has a polygon configured base member formed with a bottom polygon surface for mounting the apparatus on a horizontal surface and with an upper polygon surface wherein a plane of the upper polygon surface is formed at an incline of a predefined angle having a range of 8.degree. to 20.degree. with respect to a plane of the bottom polygon surface. A candle supporting member is located on the base member upper polygon surface adjacent a portion of the upper polygon surface positioned closest to a corresponding portion of the bottom polygon surface of the base member. An outer surface of the candle supporting member is positioned perpendicular to the base member bottom polygon surface and an inner surface is positioned perpendicular to the upper polygon surface. Sides of the support member extend along edges of the base member upper polygon surface for receiving and cradling a polygon candle on the base upper polygon surface with a center axis of the cradled candle positioned at the predefined angle with respect to a vertical line perpendicular to the base member bottom polygon surface.
In one configuration of the polygon candle cradle apparatus, the base member is formed as a polygon having bottom and upper triangular surfaces. A plane of the upper triangular surface is formed at a predefined angle having a range of 8.degree. to 20.degree. with respect to a plane of the bottom triangular surface. An apex of the upper triangular surface of the base member is positioned closer to a corresponding apex of the bottom triangular surface and the base member is formed such that a plane of the upper triangular surface extends upward from a plane of the bottom triangular surface at the predetermined angle. A candle cradling supporting member is formed as a pair of legs each extending from outward from the apex of the base member lower and upper triangular surfaces and abut edges of the base upper triangular surface toward a widest section of the triangular base member. The outer surface of the angled supporting member is formed perpendicular to the base bottom triangular surface and the inner surface perpendicular to the base inclined upper triangular surface for receiving and cradling a triangular candle.
In yet another configuration of the candle cradle apparatus, the base member is formed as an elliptical configured base member having a bottom elliptical surface for mounting the apparatus on a horizontal surface and an upper elliptical surface for holding the bottom of an elliptical candle. A plane of the upper elliptical surface is formed at an incline of a predefined angle having a range of 8.degree. to 20.degree. with respect to a plane of the bottom elliptical surface. A semi-elliptical candle supporting member is located on the base member upper elliptical surface adjacent a portion of the upper elliptical surface positioned closest to a corresponding portion of the bottom elliptical surface of the base member. The outer surface of the semi-elliptical supporting member is formed perpendicular to the base member bottom elliptical surface and the supporting member inner surface is positioned perpendicular to the inclined upper elliptical surface. The supporting member has edges configured to extend along edges of the base member upper elliptical surface for receiving and cradling an elliptical candle on the base member upper elliptical surface with a center axis of the cradled candle positioned at the predefined angle with respect to a vertical line perpendicular to the base member bottom elliptical surface.